The Balcony
by HarleighQuinn
Summary: Taking in the city lights can mean so much more. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Finally! I can get this story started, sorry if it's really bumpy. Haven't published anything in ages! I do not own anything but the plot to this story. Please R&R. - HQ

Chapter One

The cool wind blew her long ebony hair back from her creamy shoulders, she closed her eyes, her long dark lashes made her complexion in the moonlight stand out even more, she was wearing a strapless black dress, her heels had been left at the door. She had her hands resting on the balcony railing, she let out a content sigh. She smiled softly. Her opal eyes fluttered open when she felt his presence next to her. Hinata Hyuga tilted her head to the side admiring the tall man next to her, he was wearing a black suit pants with a black dress shirt and a bright red tie, his dark hair was messy, his onyx eyes met hers.

"I apologize." Sasuke Uchiha said quietly not looking away from the lights glowing in the distance, "I did not know there was anyone out here."

"O-oh, you're fine." Hinata said blushing madly, she knew of Sasuke Uchiha, he was the love of her life's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki and the Uchiha had gone to school together as children. It wasn't a surprise that he was here. It was after all Naruto's wedding, she had come to support both him and Sakura both. They looked happy together, even though it killed her to know he never gave her the chance she wanted so badly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, she turned away from him and closed her eyes again, the crisp autumn air felt nice against her skin, her mind was racing on what she would say to Naruto when she finally got the nerve to talk to him. She opened her eyes again, he was still there quietly watching the city. She looked away nervously blushing, she wasn't sure why he was still here.

Sasuke glanced at the young girl next to him, Hinata Hyuga, he had known her in school when they were kids. He never actually spoke to her, he knew she had always had a thing for Naruto just by the way she simply blushed whenever the obnoxious blonde would look her way. Sasuke had to admit she was gorgeous, her hair was long and silky, her eyes wide and curious, she had soft looking skin, he was almost tempted to reach out and touch her shoulders. Feeling uncomfortable with those thoughts he looked back at the city.

Hinata felt uncomfortable with the silence, should she say something? She knew the Uchihas weren't popular with talking, her father Hiashi Hyuga had done business with Sasuke's father before and noted this afterward to his family. She inhaled deeply, the air smelled of fallen leaves and wet earth, it was a heavenly scent.

"I've always loved this time of year." Sasuke said next to her, she jumped slightly, she hadn't expected him to talk much to her.

"Me too..." Hinata said quietly, she bit her lip, she hoped she hadn't sounded like another girl. Only agreeing with him because he was Sasuke Uchiha, he glanced at her for a moment before staring ahead.

"Odd, you always struck me as someone who enjoyed the spring." He replied.

"I-I like both I guess." Hinata said with a slight laugh, she felt ridiculous, she was stuttering, she was positive she had that problem solved.

"Hn." Was his only response. Hinata turned her back to the city, she had left both balcony doors wide open, the only furniture in the partially empty room was a table, an overly stuffed couch and two high back sitting chairs. Hinata looked at the man next to her, she was feeling uncomfortable by the silence again.

"They looked happy together..." She said mostly to herself, he turned his back to the city and leaned against the railing, her pale eyes were staring off into space. Sasuke sensed a sadness in her voice, why wouldn't she be sad? The man she had obviously cared deeply and possibly loved just married another woman in front of her. Judging just by her voice he could tell how much she loved the dobe.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, it was all he could think of.

"For?" Hinata asked, she tilted her chin up so she could look at him, the moonlight was the only light illuminating them, she observed his handsome features, his eyes were the most fascinating part about him, they were so mysterious.

"I... don't know." Sasuke said, his eyes swept over her beautiful features, her lips were so tantalizing, they were a pale pink and looked tempting to kiss. He shook his head slightly looking off to his right away from her. He wondered briefly if the effects of the champagne he had drank was affecting him. He looked to her again. She was biting her lip nervously, fuck it was tempting to kiss her!

"Sit with me?" Hinata finally asked him, she motioned to the chairs, Sasuke considered it before nodding. It's not like he had anything else planned, the party was still going full swing downstairs and everyone knew that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a party boy. She made a motion to move toward the chairs but was stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"I'd rather stand." Sasuke said taking a step toward her. Hinata bit her lip again, her heart started racing in her chest, she had always pictured something like this but with Naruto, not Sasuke.

"O-okay." Hinata said blushing, Sasuke found this cute he reached out with his other hand and stroked her cheek softly.

"He's an idiot you know?" He whispered softly, Hinata locked eyes with him.

"W-what?" She asked, she felt like she could pass out at any moment.

"Naruto, oblivious to an angel on earth. How could someone not notice you?" Sasuke said leaning closer, his mind was all jumbled, this wasn't like him. He was Sasuke freaking Uchiha, he wasn't romantic or caring, he had his share of girls in his day, but none of them made him feel so light and content.

"O-oh, I'm n-not that pretty, not like Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly. Sasuke studied her face, he ran his thumb across her jawline.

"Shh." He said, and with that he leaned in and captured her lips, his left hand was on the back of her neck and his right hand was stroking her jawline, Hinata's heart skipped a beat, she felt him gently lick her bottom lip begging for entrance. She nervously parted her lips allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She so badly wanted to push him away, to tell him it was wrong, he was Naruto's best friend! But instead she tangled her fingers in his black hair, oh screw it, she returned his curious kisses earning a soft moan from the man.

He pulled away, both of them were panting, he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes locked in an intense staring contest.

"You truly are an angel." Sasuke said to her, "my tenshi."

Yes! It felt great to actually put it out there, I got the inspiration from listening to "18th Floor Balcony" by Blue October, if you haven't heard the song I would suggest you listen to it. First published story in four years. Omg, it feels weird! I would love to hear what everyone thought, I'm nervous that it's not as great as it seems, like I pointed out my writing is rusty. Should I continue it and make more chapters or just leave it as a one-shot? - HQ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sooo sorry for the wait on chappy 2, as a cosmetologist I travel a lot, covered three weddings in the past two days! V.V I'm exhausted, thankfully I downloaded a new notepad app on my Galaxy that is popular with reporters and it came in handy when I was sitting bored in the airport, my poor writing tablet and pencil were worked hard on the plane rides, I was drawing a complete blank on where to go next with the story but I think this chapter might be good, I don't know I'm still super nervous! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so thrilled everyone likes it, it really means a lot since I haven't really written anything other than poetry in the last four years. Thanks for the support! I'm going to stop talking no. :p – HQ

Chapter Two

"Tell me about you, Hinata-hime." Sasuke said quietly not breaking the eye contact, Hinata bit her lip, her mind was swimming and her legs felt shaky, his thumb was still gently stroking her jawline.

"W-what do you want to k-k-know?" Hinata asked blushing when she heard her stutter.

"Anything and everything." Sasuke said, he took a few steps back, the moonlight radiated off his handsome features making it hard for Hinata to think. She seized the opportunity to sit down.

"Uhm..." Hinata said quietly trying to decide where to start. Sasuke took the seat next to her, she looked so heavenly in the pale light. His lips were tingling from the kiss, he brushed it off, it was just a kiss. He had kissed plenty of girls in his day, but why did this one feel so strange?

"I'm an art student." Hinata said quietly, drawing him from his thoughts, she looked proud of herself.

"What do you do to express your artistic abilities?" Sasuke asked, he leaned back in his chair, he crossed his left leg over his right and rested his chin in his hand, he watched her intently. Hinata couldn't help but find it oddly attractive, she blushed slightly.

"I draw." Hinata said adverting her gaze from him, he smirked at her. A question popped into his head and it kept bothering him, finally he felt the need to ask.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked her, Hinata's eyes widened in confusion.

"W-what" She stammered, nervously playing with her fingers, something she had done since she was a child. Again, another habit she was positive she had gotten over.

"About the dobe," Sasuke said. "You obviously love him, yet you're here tonight supporting him in his marriage to Sakura. Why do you care about his emotions and happiness when he never even considered yours?"

Hinata winced slightly at those words, she swallowed hard trying to rid of the lump forming in her throat. Sasuke felt a brief moment of guilt, perhaps asking her wasn't the wisest of ideas?

"B-because, N-Naruto-kun means a- a lot to me..." She said, Sasuke furrowed his brows at her, nodding his head for her to continue when she glanced at him, she let out a soft sigh before continuing.

"H-he helped me realize that I could do a-anything, become a-anyone I wanted to." Hinata said, she wraped her arms around herself, her poor lip was tender from being gnawed on all evening.

"Anyone could do that Hinata." Sasuke said coolly, she shot him another glance and blushed at the expression on his face.

"Anyone could show you that you have true potential, have you never had that?" Sasuke inquired, Hinata's cheeks grew warm. Her family wasn't the greatest of support systems, her mother had died when Hinata was a young child and her father was busy with work and rarely focused on trivial family matters. Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi were practically raised by the maids their whole lives. Hinata's gaze drifted to the floor, she shook her head gently.

Sasuke noticed how her face pinched as if she were recalling a painful memory. She looked at him and gave a small smile that never reached her eyes.

"He g-gave me a reason to believe, and to that I owe him a- a lot." Hinata said confidentially depsite her stutter. The corners of Sasuke's mouth lifted into a small smirk.

"No Hinata, Naruto owes you for what he's done to you. He gave you false hope did he not? When you confessed your feelings to him in front of everyone what did he say? That he was merely sorry, but the timing wasn't good for him?" Sasuke said, she knew they questions but he made the sound like painful statements of truth. She hung her head sadly.

Sasuke stood, approaching the crestfallen girl, he gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him, he leaned down putting his face near hers, his eyes gazing deep into hers. He seen years of sadness and rejection in those opal orbs.

"He was a fool, oblivious to your emotions, move on Hinata-hime. Find something that inspires you to be even better than you are now." Sasuke whispered against her lips, Hinata leaned closer but was disappointed when the man pulled away from her. "Find something more than your family's business, hell find something more than this town. Find someone who makes you feel different."

"Sasuke..." She said quietly, the man shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from her. He seemed to have realized something about himself.

"Hinata-sama?" A voice interrupted just as Hinata opened her mouth to finish her sentence, they both glanced at each other quickly before Hinata stood up and walked to the door, opening she was greeted by a short maid with graying hair. The woman gave Hinata a sweet smile.

"Neji Hyuga-sama is ready to leave." The maid said bowing slightly, Hinata nodded her head.

"I'll be right down, tell Neji-san that I am in the restroom." Hinata said, she closed the door with a soft 'click', Sasuke was standing behind her so close she good feel his breath on her shoulder.

"Ah, well I have to g-go now." Hinata said blushing slightly when she turned to face him, his eyes were closed. Hinata bit her lip again, she hated how much she sounded like a child leaving a play day right now.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, he stroked her cheek. "Think about what I said, Tenshi." Hinata stopped halfway out the door and looked back over her shoulder at him, he was just a silhouette in the dark with the moon behind him, simply breath taking.

"T-thanks, f-for e-everything. I'll see you again." She said quietly, the door clicked shut behind her. Sasuke stood there smirking, her words lingering in the air.

"_I'll see you again." _

He smiled and turned back toward the balcony, he studied the moon hanging happily in the sky, it reminded him of her eyes.

"Indeed my Tenshi, indeed." He said softly to himself, he crossed his arms and leaned on the railing closing his eyes he felt himself smile a true smile for the first time in a long time.

A/N: So here it is... I feel somewhat disappointed in this chapter, I feel like there could have been more to this? I also feel like Sasuke was too out of character, then I have to kindly remind myself that he _was _drinking so now I don't feel too badly about it. I promise they'll both return to their old selves in chapter 3. My goal is to make this at least 30 – 50 chapters, who thinks I can do it? Haha. Thanks for reading! Please R&R- HQ


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thanks to my good friend TwilightShepherd for helping me with this chapter! I know you have a lot of personal stuff going on and I feel like a huge burden! You've been an excellent source with names, birthdays, etc., when I don't have access to them! Also to my readers, I'm officially on vacation as of Sunday so I'll be updating a lot more!- HQ

Chapter Three

"Where did you go last night?" Neji inquired his cousin the next morning, his eyes studied his cousin. The girl flushed a light pink and stared down at her breakfast. Neji had noticed his cousin's absence when all the girls gathered to catch the bouquet. Hinata glanced up at him quickly, their eyes meeting briefly before she broke the gaze and stared down at the plate.

"I-I went for a walk, to g-get fresh air." Hinata said, she hoped the lie was believable. Was it even a lie? She had gone out for air, things had just gotten interesting. She felt his gaze on her a few moments longer before he looked away.

"Was it because of Naruto?" Neji finally asked after a few moments of silence, Hinata swallowed her breakfast and chewed her lip. She had been heart broken by the blonde's relationship with Sakura when Hinata had confessed to him how she felt he had simply brushed it off.

"N-no." Hinata said still chewing her lip, she fiddled her fingers together under the table nervously, Neji watched her for a few moments before sighing.

"Hinata, you don't have to lie. I know that the dimwit hurt your feelings, I do not approve of his marriage so young, relationships like that don't last anyway." Neji said, Hinata sucked in some air. She was hurt by Naruto yes, but she didn't appreciate her cousin doubting Naruto's love for Sakura, Hinata felt a small pang of jealousy but brushed it off quickly. Standing up abruptly she felt a wave of confidence she hadn't felt before.

"Don't s-say that Neji-nii-san." Hinata said coolly, seriously where was this coming from? Why was she even bothering to defend Naruto when he had treated her so coldly? Neji steadied his gaze with hers, silence falling between them.

"Hinata, calm down." Neji said calmly, he was quite surprised that his cousin had acted in such a manner. Hinata felt tears burning her eyes, she didn't hate Naruto, she _couldn't _hate him. She excused herself from the table and walked briskly to her room. Last night had been hell for her, except for the kiss on the balcony. She froze, hand on the door handle to her bedroom door. Sasuke's words flooding back to her. _"Find someone who makes you feel different...". _

Was that what she needed to do? She had dedicated herself to Naruto for so long, how would she do it? Feeling overwhelmed Hinata laid on her bed and covered her face in her hands. She had to do something, she had just snapped at Neji for telling the truth and she felt absolutely miserable. She knew the right thing to do was to let Naruto go for good, but it was hard when she held on to that small sliver of hope that things wouldn't work out and he'd seek her for comfort. Hinata instantly felt a pang of guilt at the thought, Sakura had never done anything wrong to the dark haired girl and to wish something like that upon the pinkette's marriage was completely disgusting.

Hinata sat up and bit her lip, she had to do this. Today would be her last day feeling sorry for herself, as of Monday she'd be a new person, she'd laugh and try to focus on the good. She felt a few tears slide down her face. It was going to be tough, but Sasuke's words had somehow engraved themselves into her mind.

She smiled at the memory of kissing him, his lips were so eager against hers. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of his hand on the back of her neck and his thumb stroking her jawline. She sighed, she was really going to do this. She chewed on her lip, it was time to find someone knew. No matter how badly it hurt, she had to do this.

A/N: Sorry if it's so short and confusing! I'm on vacation and my carpal tunnel is acting up so I had my friend help type this out for me, I'm sorry for the delay. Thanks to TwilightShepherd again for using your beautiful imagination to help portray Hinata in this state of come-back. My wrists hurt sooo bad right now! I'm typing this little bit and I'm about to cry! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing. If you have any suggestions for the story please feel free to send them in! - HQ


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The rest on my arms was much needed! The pain has subsided and I'm back to work on my story! This one will be much longer, thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm also working on a one-shot so make sure to check it out. 3 Thanks! - HQ

Chapter Four

Sasuke rolled over in his bed and stared at the wall, she kept crossing his mind. He kept telling himself it was all the alcohol talking, but he was sober now and he could remember every single detail about her. The way her long dark hair blew in the gentle wind, the way her face flushed with color when she was nervous, the way her eyes studied him, or how her skin looked porcelain in the pale moonlight. He sighed and shut his eyes tightly, Sasuke Uchiha never got hung up on girls, he never gave a girl second thought ever. Yet _she _kept crossing his mind.

Her lips had been soft though, he had enjoyed the taste of her mouth way too much for his liking. Sasuke sat up in bed with a frustrated sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure this out, the more his mind kept going back to the Hyuga girl the more he regretted kissing her, once the idea of regretting something that great crossed his mind he instantly felt guilty. What was wrong with him? He never felt _guilty _about making out with a girl. Throwing back the covers he got out of bed, maybe a morning run would help clear his thoughts.

Hinata was on her way to the library, she had decided some books on relationship advice (A/N: Okay, so I know how cliché this whole thing is, but I recently came across dating advice books while at a bookstore. So bear with my guys!). She was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a baggy gray shirt that hung off one shoulder, her hair was down and she was wearing her glasses, her side bag hung off her shoulder, she currently was carrying her light knitted jacket in her hand, enjoying the cool breeze that danced across her bare arms and shoulder. She didn't want to seem pathetic getting books on dating, she chewed on her lip and stared at the ground, she really didn't know if they made books for people that couldn't get over people they loved. It had taken a lot for her to confess to Naruto, her eyes burned with tears, she shook her head. She was getting over him. Not dwelling on him anymore.

Hinata was the only one on the street, she found it mildly odd because normally the streets were bustling. She shrugged it off and went back to her thoughts, she climbed the stairs to the library, there were a few other people in the building, the librarian studied her for a few moments before going back to the magazine she was flipping through, the building was large with a winding staircase that led upstairs to a study hall / lecture room. One the right side of the building was the children's books and a play area, on the left was the young adult sections, the adult books (the clean ones, was she even sure that they had dirty adult books here? Her face flushed at the thought), were in the far back of the building along the wall. Hinata studied the "Self-Help" section, deciding on a few she sat at one of the round tables to flip through the books and take notes.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and frowned, a few water droplets hit his face, he swore under his breath. He didn't feel like getting stuck in a rain storm, the closest building happened to be the library, Sasuke enjoyed the peace and quiet of the large building. He jogged up the stairs and entered the building, it was mildly busy today. The librarian smiled at him before going back to her magazine she was reading. A few little kids were playing with the puzzles and laughing amongst themselves while their mother read a book on one of the large sofas.

A few college students could be heard from upstairs muttering amongst themselves, the occasional laughter rang out. Sasuke's favorite section was the thriller / suspense, he rounded the corner by the adult fiction and froze. She was here, sitting at one of the tables with several books spread out on the table, her long hair was like a curtain around her face. He stepped back into his hiding place, slowly removing a book from the shelf he could see her reading, was this stalking? He felt like this was stalking. No, he wasn't _stalking _ he was _observing_, Sasuke liked the sound of that one better. He was curious as to what she was reading, whatever it was she was frowning at the book intently. Sasuke smirked when he got the sight of one of the titles. _Oh, this will be fun. _He thought as he stepped around the corner.

Hinata let out a sigh, all of the books were proving great with advice, but she didn't feel like renting all ten of them. She scribbled down a few notes, she was so intent on her writing that she didn't notice someone sit in the chair across from her, she jumped when one of the books snapped shut.

"Interesting read, tenshi." A calm voice said, Hinata's eyes shot up and met his onyx ones, he was smirking at her and tossed the book back on the table. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black gym shorts, she swept her eyes across his toned arms before meeting his gaze again. Sasuke folded his hands and rested his chin on them studying her.

"Uhm... I-I...was c-curious." Hinata stammered as she tried her hardest to remain calm as her shaky hands stacked the books neatly on the table, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as her cheeks flushed a light pink as she looked away from him.

"Hn." Sasuke said, "these are a waste of time." He said standing up, she gave him a confused look as he gathered the books up.

"W-what, w-where are you t-taking t-them?" Hinata stuttered as she stood up, Sasuke gave her a look and motioned for her to follow him. She looked hesitantly at him to which he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm saying that these books are pointless, a waste of time and paper." Sasuke said calmly turning his back to her, he placed them back on the shelf. He could feel her next to him, their shoulders were so close he could almost feel her. Hinata chewed on her lip as she watched him closely.

"You can't find the solution to your problems in one of these." Sasuke said tapping the binding as he leaned against the book shelf, the dim lights casting shadows across his face, Hinata studied him for a few moments before looking at the books and then the floor.

"T-then how?" She asked quietly, she looked up when he didn't reply. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed leaning against the shelf, she couldn't help but find him moderately attractive, she blushed and looked away.

"Simple," Sasuke said pushing away from the shelf and walking closer to her. "The authors, they don't experience what you experience, sure the tips are helpful..." He tucked her silky hair behind her ear. "But you need to _live_ to _learn_." With that he let his hand drop to his side and he turned around. Hinata was confused for a moment.

"Live t-to learn?" She asked sheepishly, Sasuke let out a small laugh and turned back to face her.

Sasuke studied her face, her blush was gone and her face was pure curiosity. She tilted her head as she studied him.

"Yes." Sasuke said, her cheeks flushed a light pink, she chewed her lip before making eye contact him again.

"Will you help m-me?" She asked quietly, Sasuke felt a wave of unease. He never helped anyone, he studied her for a moment longer, this girl was different from the rest. But how? He knew she came from money but she seemed so mild compared to the divas that he knew that went crazy with their daddies money, she stared at him. Realization dawned on Sasuke, she was simple, she had the long hair, her make up was simple and she was well built for a girl her age. She wasn't fake. She was simple and real. He couldn't stop the word from tumbling out of his mouth.

"Yes." He heard himself say. Hinata gave him a small smile as her face turned bright read, she glanced away before sheepishly looking back at him. They shared a glance.

Sasuke reached his hand out to touch her hair and stopped, letting his arm fall back to his side. She gave him a curious look.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked, Sasuke gave her a small smirk.

"Nothing." He said simply, "now let me show you what a real reading selection is."

_**A/N: Sooo there it is! Chapter four, so so sorry for the delay, my arms have been in stupid braces to help with the pain, but I'm back to writing! This chapter has somewhat of sentimental value to me, this scenario is an edited version as to how I met my fiance! I was drawing a blank on chapter four and he read the last three chapters and suggested this. Now I've stated before that I use real life situations with a twist to them for my stories, I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Also to answer a review question to my follower : xXYour DoomXx – she did confess her feelings to Naruto, I kind of hid it in Chapter two when Sasuke was talking to her, I apologize if this was confusing! I'm considering on making Chapter five a flashback chapter to when she DID confess to Naruto. Thanks again for the review and I apologize again for the confusion! Also I might just take your advice to add a little drama to the story, who doesn't love drama? ^-***_

_**As to everyone else – You guys are literally the best followers ever! I apologize for the wait on this chappy thanks for the reviews! 3 **_

_**Also special thanks to my fiance for the idea for this chapter, you've been so helpful with my nerdiness. I love you, okay? Thanks for being my editor and mastermind when I need it. 3 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: This is a flashback chapter, I'm really excited to be able to write this finally. This chapter has been eagerly waiting to be written out but unfortunately I had to post chapter 4 before I could even attempt this. ^-* Thanks for reading! - HQ**_

Chapter Five

_Hinata let out a sigh and looked at her reflection in her mirror, she had opted on a white sundress and matching wedge heels, her long hair was in a simple side ponytail, she hadn't put on any make up because it wasn't really her thing. She gave herself one last look and a confident nod before leaving her apartment. Naruto had agreed to meet her for lunch at Ichiraku's, she enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her creamy shoulders, she had a tendency of burning easily but today she didn't care. She approached the restaurant, she looked at her reflection in the large windows. She looked beautiful, she felt like today was the day. _

_Her stomach dropped when she entered the restaurant and realized Naruto wasn't alone, Sasuke Uchiha sat at the table with the loud blonde, Naruto was currently jabbering away about how he couldn't wait to devour all the ramen, she seen Sasuke roll his eyes. Hinata felt the need to turn and leave._

"_Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled when he noticed the girl, she felt dread wash over her, she couldn't admit her feelings to Naruto in front of Sasuke, she rarely knew the man and he had always made her nervous just by glancing at her. She approached the table, her feet felt like they had cement blocks on them, she folder her hands together in front of herself as she stopped at the table, she gave a slight bow to both men before sliding in next to Naruto. Definitely not how she had hoped this would go. _

"_H-hello, Naruto-kun." She said quietly, she could feel Sasuke's cold stare on her. It made her arms break out in goosebumps, she bit her lip nervously as she studied the design on the table. Naruto let out a relieved sigh when their food was delivered. _

"_I hope you don't mind, but I order for you!" Naruto said rushed, Hinata's face turned bright red, Sasuke glanced at her and then back at Naruto. Was this a date? Had Naruto made him a third wheel on a date? The Hyuga still hadn't looked at him, she studied her food intently as Naruto jabbered on and on._

"_N-Naruto, I-I need to t-talk to y-you." Hinata finally said, her face burned hot and she was chewing violently on her lip, Sasuke took the note and excused himself, Naruto slid over to where the Uchiha had been sitting. Hinata felt a wave of nerves wash over her and she took a deep breath._

"_What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked setting down his silverware, he could feel that this was a serious conversation, he cocked his head to the side staring at her. _

"_I-I love you..." Hinata said quietly,she stared at the table and felt her cheeks burn, she slowly looked up. Naruto was staring down at his ramen, he looked... confused? Could that be right? She couldn't tell, he finally looked at her. Hinata bit her lip as she stared at him, Naruto finally looked up at her. _

"_Hinata..." He started, he looked out the window before meeting her gaze. "I can't Hinata." _

_Hinata felt a sharp pain in her chest, the blonde wouldn't look at her, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes, she bit her lip to prevent them from falling._

"_W-why?" She stammered, she felt a few stray tears run down her cheeks. Naruto leaned back in his seat trying to decide on what to say. It was best to just tell her the truth._

"_Hinata... now's just not a good time for me, relationship wise. I have a lot to focus on with my career, you know how that goes right? " Naruto asked, the girl looked on the verge of bursting into tears, she simply nodded, her head was down and her bangs were hiding her eyes. Naruto reached across the table and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. She bit her lip, he gave her a sad smile and politely excused himself from the restaurant._

_She couldn't recall leaving the restaurant, she pushed passed Sasuke as she wrapped her arms around her torso and quickly walked away, the tears falling heavily from her eyes. She burst into her room and threw herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow._

"Hinata?" His deep voice pulled her from her thoughts, she jerked her head up from the book she was staring at, she looked at him and flushed a bright pink. He was leaning on his elbows across the table, onyx eyes staring at her.

"S-sorry, this book seems interesting." She said with a soft chuckle, she closed it and sat it on the table. Sasuke gave her a small smirk.

"Well it is interesting, I think you'll like it." He said standing up, she looked at him confused for a moment, they had currently been flipping through a bunch of suspense novels. Sasuke caught her confused look and chuckled softly.

"It's not raining anymore." He said pointing at the large windows that the sun was shining through, "I have my run to get back to."

"O-oh." Hinata said blushing, was that disappointment she felt? She had enjoyed his quiet and judgmental company, she had always known Sasuke to be cold and distant toward women, he gave her a cute half smile, wait what? Did she just consider his smile cute?

"Don't worry, I'll see you again." He said smirking at her, he flicked her forehead before turning and leaving. "Oh, I suggest you get that book. It really is good." With that he left the building.

Hinata's face burned red, she chewed her lip. She looked down at the novel in her hand, it _had _seemed interesting. She sighed as she put the rest of the books back on the shelf, had she really just spent nearly two hours in the library with Sasuke Uchiha? She decided to rent the novel in her arms and left the library, the librarian arched her eyebrow as she checked her out. Hinata blushed and took the book muttering a "thank you" and left.

_**A/N: Here is chapter five already, I promise the drama is going to happen in chapter six, my arms have been bothering me all day and I was impressed that I managed to get this chapter done. A huge thank you to all of the people who love this story, you guys are really the reason why I have such a drive to get this story done. Unfortunately my vacation is coming to an end on Thursday and I'll have to go back to work! That makes me sad because I wanted to have more done to the story, but traveling is when I do my best thinking for stories. So seriously, you guys are absolutely amazing. Please do NOT hesitate to inbox some drama suggestions for chapter six. (I avoid drama like the plague in my personal life so I don't know how to approach it for the story.) Thanks for reading! -HQ **_

_**P.S. : Much love to the kind reviewer that got the major error before I edited this chapter, there was a mishap with this chapter before I edited it, I have been working on a one-shot on the side and I accidentally wrote a scene from that while working on "The Balcony" major, major, error! So sorry for the confusion! But don't worry, I edited this one so it should match up better with chapter 2. Thanks again Princess P for making me aware of this mistake! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: In a response to a guest review PrincessP – Chapter Two and Five were written by two different authors, I wrote chapter two and since my carpal tunnel was flared, my friend from a different state actually Skyped with me and wrote the idea down on my behalf and emailed it to me, I hadn't gotten the chance to read it until you pointed that out. Now we both feel ridiculous haha, thanks though for pointing that out. I guess that's what we get for writing at 5 a.m., when we're both exhausted. -_-* - HQ**_

_**Chapter Six **_

Hinata sighed as she looked up from her drawing, she gave the rain falling heavily outside the window a frown. It had been raining non-stop since she ran into Sasuke at the library, the suspense novel he had insisted that she read was tucked into her bookbag, she hadn't read anything further than the introduction. He had been on her brain constantly since the balcony incident, she tapped the eraser of her pencil against the drawing pad that was rested on her lap. She was having a hard time focusing on her project when his face kept appearing in her mind, she bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to think of the Uchiha, he had kissed her in a way no one else had. Hinata had shared her share of kisses with guys before, but nothing like that.

She sat the drawing pad aside and stood up stretching, she was the only one home this weekend. Her father and Neji were away on business, Hanabi was away at her all girl school and the maids didn't work the weekends. Something on the edge of the desk caught her eye, she picked up the novel and ran her fingers across the cover, Sasuke has insisted that she read this one. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and sighed again, she wore a baggy white sweater and a pair of black leggings and a pair of Ugg boot slippers, her long dark hair was tossed into a messy bun with her bangs framing her face. She looked back down at the cover of the book and then out the window.

It _was _raining outside, which ruined all chances of her going for a run through the park today, she couldn't focus on her drawing and nobody had bothered contacting her about any other plans. She sat Indian style on her bed and opened the book and started reading.

A half hour later she jumped when her phone vibrated on the desk, she marked her page and carefully got up. Both her legs were asleep, she inwardly scolded herself as she looked at the caller ID, the number was a private number. Hinata was hesitant with private numbers, but what if it was Neji calling from a coworkers phone?

"Hello...?" She answered shyly, she normally was more confident about talking on the phone than to someone's face. There was a soft breathing sound on the other end, then a click as the line went dead. Hinata pulled her phone away from her ear and frowned at it. Wrong number, possibly? She stared at the phone a few more moments before shrugging her shoulders and setting it back down on her desk before going back to her book.

"Your family is a disgrace to the business world!" Hiashi Hyuga roared as he stood up angrily from where he was seated at the round conference table, he regretted his decision as the sharp pain shot through his back, he winced slightly but held his gaze with the man across from him. Fugaku Uchiha glared back at him, standing with one swift movement, the room had become eerily silent. Neji glanced nervously between the two men. This was not good, at all.

"How dare you." Fugaku said, a warning edge in his voice. "To stand there and call my family a disgrace, that's nothing more than a disgrace on your own family name!"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the other man, this meeting had not been promising from the moment they all sat down. The two men had never been fond of each other, they kept business faces when they were around each other but their facades were fading and the true emotions they felt toward each other were boiling over.

"Hyugas are an example as to how a business should be ran," Hiashi said as he stood up straighter ignoring his aching back. Neji sat statue still as he listened to the harsh words.

"If I'm correct, you had to call on Tsunade for financial help when your _company_ started going under." Fugaku said coolly, Neji flinched at the emphasis on the word "company", across from Neji sat the oldest Uchiha son, Itachi was casually sitting there eyes glued to the table. Hiashi grabbed his cane from where it was leaning against the table, he had had about enough.

"That is none of your concern, Uchiha." Hiashi said bitterly, Hyuga corps had stumbled upon financial issues two years previous, the Mayor Lady Tsunade had helped them get back on their feet. They had just finished paying her off last year.

"Oh, I believe it _is_ my concern." Fugaku said, "you see the Uchihas had generously donated half of those _funds_ to keep you Hyugas afloat. One could say we did it to keep the competition, a lot of nerve for you to say that we are a _disgrace_."

"Don't worry, Hyuga Corps., will gladly pay off what we owe you and wash our hands of your Uchiha filth." Hiashi said sharply, with that being said he grabbed his jacket and motioned for Neji to follow him. Sitting in the limo in silence Neji couldn't help but feel an oncoming headache, his uncle was under a lot of stress and that scene in the conference room could cost Hyuga Corps a lot.

The meeting had been promising to Neji when everyone had been seated around the table. Until Fugaku Uchiha had suggested that Hyuga Corps merge under Uchiha Corps, Hiashi had been furious with the offer. He wouldn't _dare _let his company become part of Uchiha Corps,. Hiashi had his chin resting on his fist staring intently out the window. Neji did not dare bother his uncle when he was thinking, instead the younger Hyuga male closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what to do.

Fugaku Uchiha slammed the door of his office, his youngest son was lounging on the sofa in the empty room, Sasuke simply glanced at his father before going back to his business professionals book he was reading. Itachi Uchiha slipped into the large room after his father, he gave his younger brother a disapproving look before taking a seat on the other couch.

"Well?" Sasuke asked sounding bored not looking away from his reading, he didn't care about anything to do with business. He wanted to be a writer more than anything but his father wouldn't have anything to do with that nonsense.

"From now on," Fugaku said pouring a glass of sake. "We will have nothing to do with the Hyuga family, got that?"

Sasuke glanced up at his father and then at his brother, had he heard his father correctly?

"The whole family...?" Sasuke asked carefully, his father gave him a sharp look.

"That's what I said." Fugaku said as he lit a cigar, Sasuke couldn't stand the smell of those things, he rolled his eyes at his father and left the office without another word. On the elevator ride Sasuke contemplated everything, he had agreed with help Hinata, but she had been circling his head for several days now. He couldn't get rid of the image of her on the balcony, he rubbed his forehead in annoyance, maybe not seeing her would be good. Maybe then she'd leave his head and he'd quit thinking about her.

He stepped off the elevator, the lobby was empty besides the receptionist who sat quietly at her desk with her head down reading. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was about the Hyuga girl that was so _interesting, _he could have any girl around him. Maybe it was because the girl was so _plain _ that made her interesting. She had long hair (Sasuke liked long hair,) and her eyes were always so curious. And he found it cute the way she would blush at the slightest things.

He found himself wondering if Hinata had read that book he suggested to her, he knew his father would flip his lid if Sasuke talked to her, but he found himself _wanting _to talk to her. He slipped on his jacket before slipping inside the family car, he wanted to go home and sleep. That sounded good to him, he rested his head against the cool window, an oncoming headache was evident. The rain had let up and it was just a fine sprinkle at that point, Sasuke smirked at the thought of the innocent Hyuga girl reading a murder novel.

Hinata marked her page and leaned back on her bed, her lip was swollen from where she had been chewing it while reading. The storyline was intense, the main character was trying to find the man who had killed his young son, Hinata wasn't quite sure why Sasuke read books like that. She wondered if Sasuke had a bad relationship with his father, she shook her head. Why did that matter? It was none of her business, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillows. She suddenly felt sleepy, her eyelids fluttered shut and she slipped into a comfortable sleep.

Sasuke couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes she was there. He groaned in annoyance as he covered his face with a pillow, she had to leave his head. He was too obsessed with her, he grabbed his phone and texted her. They had exchanged numbers so they could plan to hang out again. He knew that they wouldn't be allowed to hang out with each other, but was texting a crime? He waited for a reply text, he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Hinata's phone buzzed twice from where it sat on her desk, since she as asleep she didn't hear it. She snuggled closer into her pillows smiling in her sleep, she was dreaming about Sasuke, little did she know that half way across town in his own slumber was was dreaming about _her. _

Sasuke sat up out of a dead sleep, the balcony. Why hadn't he thought about that? He knew where he could see her that nobody else knew, he looked at his phone and was disappointed to see that she hadn't replied, was it possible that her father had already forbid her to speak to him? He laid back down on his side and let out an irritated sigh. Nothing made sense, why was he falling for her? He couldn't deny that he wasn't, he had never felt this way about anyone else before.

_**A/N: So yea, I hope this chapter is long, I'm terrible at long chapters. Since my vacation is over I'm back to working, I have like three weddings I have to do. I'm unsure about the "drama" in this chapter, I mulled over several options, I contemplated marital issues with Naruto and Sakura but I thought that was wayyyy too soon and the only thing I kept coming back to was a feud between the families...since my arms are behaving themselves I'll be writing a lot more. I'm also probably going to take a two week hiatus on this story, I'll be writing a few one-shots in between that time. I don't want this story to get incredibly boring for everyone and I've had horrible writer's block with it, I think a mini-vacation on it will give me time to be more creative with drama. **_

_**Seriously though guys, feel free to add whatever input you'd like see added to the story either via PM or reviews. I'm always open for suggestions and maybe someone can help with the drama scenes (I'd love you forever and ever..3), I'm not a dramatic person whatsoever so I have a hard time with stuff like that. Blehhh! Thanks though for reading, I hope you guys liked it, I also hope it wasn't like super short like the last ones. Okay, I'm going to shut up now. THANKS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. - HQ **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Welp, here is chappy seven. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for keeping up with it. 3 – HQ **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Hinata opened her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, she had just returned from an early morning run. She uncapped the cold liquid and took a healthy drink, she didn't normally run but today had felt like a good day for running, it was warm with a slight chill to the air that was relaxing. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of running shorts, her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs framed her face.

She set her water down and leaned against the island in her kitchen, she looked at the time on the stove. Her father and Neji would be arriving home in nearly four hours, Neji had told her that they had serious family matters to discuss. Hinata sighed, she had been wondering what her bothersome father had done this time. Hiashi was a good man and had good intentions, but he had a short temper and a bad way of controlling it.

Hinata decided that a shower and maybe a cup of tea would help ease her worried mind, her father was a successful businessman when it came to running the business, but he had horrible people skills. Which is why Neji accompanied him on every business trip to ensure that his uncle wouldn't ruin every hopeful business potential. The way Neji had spoke had left Hinata feeling very uneasy, her father wasn't abusive not at all, sure he said some hurtful things in the past but Hinata had learned to overcome her emotions about them, her father would just lock himself in his office and refuse to speak to anyone for several days.

On her way to her bathroom, Hinata noticed her phone was blinking like it did when she had a new message, she was curious as to who texted her extremely early in the morning, she was surprised when she read that it was Sasuke Uchiha texting her, she sat on her bed trying to come up with a reply. He had informed her that they needed to seriously talk about matters and that the only place possible for them to meet would be at night on the balcony at the dining hall. Was the hall even open every night? Hinata pondered that question as she typed out a reply.

She set her phone back down on the desk and went to take a shower, while she was washing her hair she couldn't help but think about the Uchiha male, he was different toward her. Like he wanted to be cold and mean like he was to everyone, but at the same time he seemed genuinely interested in her and acted like a deer in the headlights at times. She blushed slightly as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, she wasn't developing feelings toward him. Was she? She didn't like Sasuke, her face burned red when she realized how that sounded, correction she liked him but not like _that_.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso, she couldn't like him more than a friend. She rarely knew anything about him, then she had to stop herself. She had kissed a guy she rarely knew anything about yet here she was telling herself that she couldn't like him like _that _because she didn't know anything about him. She wanted to smack herself on the forehead, she made out with him after spending barely fifteen minutes with him alone. Her face burned red at the thought, even though the memory was becoming more distant it still made her stomach flutter.

Hinata pulled a pair of black leggings on along with a long gray t-shirt, she was in her relaxation clothes, maybe she could convince herself to work on a drawing while she waited for her father to return, something laying on her bed caught her eye. The book that Sasuke had insisted that she read was laying on her bed, she wandered over and picked it up, she was about half way through it when she had marked her page. A small smile tugged at her mouth, or instead of drawing she could spend the rest of the morning finishing the book and perhaps afterward she could work on a drawing. She took the book and headed toward her favorite room in the whole house.

She opened the door, the room had started out as a nursery for Hanabi when she was a baby, but as the younger girl got older Hinata's father told her that she could do what she wished with the room when Hinata had asked, so Hinata had turned it into a study / small library. There was a window seat at the large bay window that was framed by thin white curtains. There was a small oak desk along the far wall and a draw easel centered in the middle of the room, Hinata sat on the bench and opened the book where she marked it. Before long she was deeply concentrated on the book in front of her.

Sasuke kicked the punching back in front of him, exercise had always been his favorite thing to do besides writing, he had a book idea in mind. He had been working on it since 4 a.m., when he woke up out of a dead sleep with the idea. He had written down every main detail he could think of, character names and descriptions. He had been working on the second rough draft when he decided to take a breather and go work out for a bit.

He leaned back on the weight bench he was sitting on, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He unlocked it to see that Hinata had finally replied to meeting him on the balcony, she was asking if the banquet hall was unlocked late at night. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, she was so naïve. He _was _Sasuke Uchiha, getting his hands on the banquet house key would be as easy as winking for him, he replied to her before locking his phone.

Sasuke grew tired of working out, he gathered up his things and went back to his bedroom where he sat at his laptop and went back to typing furiously. He jumped a little when a soft knock pulled him from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked annoyed, the door opened slightly and his mother slipped inside. Sasuke instantly lost his cold demeanor, he couldn't be like that toward his mother, no matter how hard he tried.

"I need to speak with you." Mikoto said softly, she sat on the edge of his bed in the polite way she always did when she sat down, she studied her son's room for a few moments. Everything was so neat and tidy, Sasuke had always been a tidy child.

"About?" Sasuke asked leaning back in his office chair, he turned to face his mother.

"My friend Aki seen you at the library with the Hyuga girl." Mikoto said, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, so now his mother's friends were informing her of where he was and whom he was meeting?

"Yeah, she needed help deciding on a novel." Sasuke said, his mother sighed.

"Sasuke, you know your father's rules about the Hyugas, please don't get caught with her again. It could be disastrous for both families." Mikoto warned, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I was there with her before dad and Hiashi started their pissing contest." Sasuke said, his mother tsked at him for his language.

"Language, Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded, he shrugged it off.

"Sorry mom, but it's true." Sasuke said standing up.

"Please, for me? I don't want to see your father lose his head over this, we both know he would. Plus you don't know what Hiashi will do to his daughter." Mikoto said, Sasuke let out a sigh. "You'll just be putting her on the line too."

Sasuke hung his shoulders, his mom was his weak spot. He didn't care how that sounded, she always knew how to get under his skin.

"Okay, I won't do it again." Sasuke said, his mother gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry son, I can see why you'd want to help her decide on a book. She's gorgeous and you have great taste in reading material." Mikoto said, she got up and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Mom." Sasuke complained, he wasn't talking to his mom about girls. His face had a slight blush to it.

"Good talk, I'll leave you get back to your writing. If you need me I'll be in the west wing having tea." Mikoto said sweetly before leaving the room, Sasuke waited for the door to click shut before turning back to his writing.

"Hinata?" Neji called, his voice pulling Hinata from her thoughts. She marked her page and closed the book.

"I'm in here Neji." She said opening the door, her cousin looked relieved. He stepped inside quickly closing the door behind him, Hinata stepped back trying to avoid being ran over.

"Listen, Hiashi and Fugaku had a huge falling out." Neji said, Hinata's eyes widened so her father _had _gotten into trouble.

"How bad is it?" Hinata asked carefully, Neji sighed and took a seat on her drawing stool.

"Pretty bad, Fugaku and Hiashi said their families would never interact again." Neji said, Hinata's expression dropped, so she'd get in a lot of trouble for meeting Sasuke at the balcony? Had he known?

"Oh my." Hinata simply said, she sat back down at the window seat and folded her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, this is corporate suicide." Neji said bitterly rubbing his eyes, "Fugaku Uchiha is one of the best businessmen there are, without him Hyuga Corps will go under."

Hinata looked gravely at her cousin, biting her lip. Was it possible that...?

"Yes, he's gambling again." Neji said.

Hinata groaned and covered her face in her hands. Just perfect, exactly what she needed right now.

_**A/N: So I believe this is the longest chapter I've written...? Perhaps I'm incorrect, I apologize for the lack of activity lately. I've been pondering over ways to keep in touch with all of my followers, so my fiance suggested creating a facebook page to keep in touch with everyone. What do you guys think? Also, I've decided to create some competition for Sasuke, who should I use? Gaara, Kiba or an OC? I'm open for suggestions! Thanks for reading! Please Review, there's a poll on my profile vote now! I'll leave it open for two weeks!3 – HQ **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Responding to a guest review about Mikoto supporting her husband – I was trying how a submissive wife works after reading the book "My So-Called Life as a Submissive Wife", it was like a "social experiment" I guess in a way, that and I wanted her to at least support the idea for now, until things cool down. Thanks for the reviews guys! And be sure to follow my tumblr and facebook pages (links on my profile). I post updates on the story progression! - HQ**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Hinata studied herself in her bedroom mirror, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple blouse. She bit her lip nervously, hopefully her plan would work. She slipped on a pair of black heels and grabbed her purse. She had told her father that she'd be meeting friends from school for dinner and that she'd probably be a little late. Hiashi had simply waved her off and went back to staring at the computer screen in front of him.

Hinata left her large home and made her way down the path. There was a charity banquet at the banquet hall tonight, Sasuke had made sure to plan their meeting when there was some sort of an event going on. Hinata had been nervous because she knew that if they got caught or seen together there would be hell to pay. The wind started to pick up, she shuddered a little and wrapped her arms around herself. Why hadn't she grabbed her jacket?

The hall was completely lit up, people were entering the building, Sasuke had told Hinata to blend in with the crowd and escape up the stairs. Fair enough, Hinata slipped into the crowd keeping her head lowered. The stairs to the balconies were right near the entrance, Hinata waited for a couple to pass her before slowly and carefully making her way up the stairs. She glanced around to make sure nobody had seen her. The hallway was empty and dark, Hinata felt chills run down her back. She knew that Sasuke was here, she felt... excited? To see him, their friendship was strange.

Here was the prestigious Hyuga heir meeting an Uchiha heir discreetly on a dark balcony, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle to herself it _sounded _silly but she knew that if they got busted they were both done for. Her father had overreacted and _everyone _knew of his blow up with Fugaku. Hinata let out a disappointed sigh, the discovery of her father's addiction to gambling would kill their family's company, Hinata reached the door and looked around to make sure she still hadn't been seen. She was sure if anyone had seen her they would have stopped her to converse. Right? Shrugging it off she opened the door.

The room was still the same, except the doors to the balcony were closed, the chairs were still where they had left them the first night. _The first night... _Hinata's face blushed at the thought. Sasuke was seated in one of the chairs, one leg crossed over the other. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing his temple like he was deep in thought. Hinata nervously cleared her throat. His eyes snapped open, Hinata jumped slightly.

"Oh, there you are." Sasuke said. He moved his hand away from his face and stared at her, Hinata blushed slightly and fidgeted where she stood. Sasuke watched her for a moment before motioning to the seat across from him. Hinata nodded and quickly walked over and sat down, there was little light in the room and the night outside was cloudy. She fidgeted with her fingers and glanced around the dark room, his eyes never leaving her face.

"So, your father can put on quite the show." Sasuke said, Hinata's face burned terribly at these words. She chewed her lip as she swallowed.

"Y-yeah." Hinata said finally, she was positive that her face was glowing in the dark. Sasuke chuckled softly. Wait, what?

"You know that my parents told me that I'm forbidden to see you or talk to you. Correct?" Sasuke asked, Hinata gave a solemn nod. Her father had said the same thing.

"Yeah..." Hinata said looking down, a small part of her feared that Sasuke would tell her that she was on her own and that he wouldn't speak to her again. Sasuke studied her facial expression, she looked...sad?

"It's quite humorous actually, he's got quite the character." Sasuke said, Hinata looked away from him to gaze out the window at the cloudy night sky, the lights of the city looked gorgeous. Hinata was mesmerized by how pretty the sight was.

"W-what did you want to discuss, that was so important?" Hinata asked, she didn't feel like going into conversation about her father. She trusted Sasuke to a limit. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, would he? No, if he would of hurt her it would have already happened... right? Still, she couldn't risk saying anything about her father that could be used against them.

"Oh, yes. That." Sasuke said, he rubbed his chin as he watched her carefully. Hinata couldn't help but notice that he kind of looked like a mob boss sitting in the winged back chair in the dark rubbing his chin while wearing a black dress shirt, tie and black pants. Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You see, Naruto and Sakura will be back from their honeymoon. And well, I'm curious to know about your feelings about Naruto." Sasuke said bluntly, Hinata was silent for a moment. She had known that she had to get over Naruto and honestly with Sasuke on her brain so much she hadn't even really _thought _about the blonde. The term "Naruto _and _Sakura" didn't faze her like it normally did and she didn't feel that small twinge of jealousy that she had felt before

There was nothing there, Hinata instantly felt bad. She had spent years and years droning over Naruto, now just like that within the matter of a few days she was over him? Hinata knew that her chances with Naruto were completely over, he was off limits. A taken man, but a very small barely noticeable part of her wanted things to go wrong still but she slowly distinguished that flame. It was time to move on.

Sasuke watched her quietly, she seemed to be having an internal battle, he leaned back in his seat. His mother's words floated around inside his head, why was his mom supporting his dad being a jackass? He knew that his father was insulted by Hiashi's behavior especially after the Uchihas had so kindly leant the Hyugas money to bail them out of their financial debt. Rumor was Hiashi was a gambler but Sasuke never followed the town gossip, the Hyugas were quiet people. They didn't seem like the type to run around placing bets and losing money.

"No, I have no feelings for him." Hinata finally said, she was looking down at the floor lost in her own little world, she blinked a few times before looking back up at him. She gave him a small smile, Sasuke studied her face for a few moments. Waiting for the tiniest of slips to confirm she was wrong. Nothing happened, Sasuke smirked at her.

"So you're finally over that baka?" He asked, Hinata stared at him for a moment before standing up, she walked to the balcony and opened the doors. The cool air danced across her exposed arms, she leaned against the balcony. Sasuke joined her a few moments later.

"How did you do it?" Hinata's head was spinning, it was like Sasuke had gotten into her head. She looked at him, his eyes were closed, he leaned against the balcony with his hands in his pockets totally ignoring her stare. Hinata felt a wave of anger wash over her, what were these emotions? Why was she becoming _angry_? All of Hinata's anger melted away when she felt a pair of lips against hers, she struggled for a moment and stopped, slowly moving her lips against his.

His hands trailed up and down her sides, she shivered as he ran his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly allowing him access, his hands settled on her hips as he hungrily kissed her. She moaned softly as he tangled one of his hands into her hair and kissed her deeper. They broke apart gasping, his onyx eyes staring down at her, she blushed and looked away.

Sasuke watched her, he had lost complete control of himself. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit in his arms... Sasuke shook his head and quickly unwrapped his arms around her waist. She took a step back.

"I... u-uhm.." She stuttered, her cheeks turned a bright pink as she avoided his gaze. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned against the railing, silence fell between them.

"We can't do this." Hinata said firmly after several minutes, Sasuke shot her a glance.

"Do what?" He asked, she bit her lip. Was he messing with her or did he really not know?

"This... this, every time we meet here _that _happens." Hinata whispered, her face turning red. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. How was he being so cool about this?!

"Hinata, you're silly. We kissed, it's not like we had se-." Sasuke said.

"Quiet!" Hinata scolded him, cutting him off. Her face a deep scarlet color. Sasuke smirked at her, so the word "sex" made her uncomfortable?

"Sex?" Sasuke asked, Hinata was positive she was glowing in the dark again. Hinata felt like she could melt into the floor and disappear.

Sasuke chuckled at her, Hinata looked at her wrist watch. Her face went pale, oh no! It was already 10:30, she had stayed out longer than intended. Sure she was an adult, but Hiashi had told her and Neji both that as long as they lived under his roof they had to be home at a certain time which was 11:00 on the dot. Sasuke gave her a strange look.

"I have to go, my father has this curfew thing and I have to be home before eleven." Hinata said blushing as she gathered up her stuff, Sasuke watched her before following her to the door.

"Want a ride home?" He asked casually, Hinata turned around and stared at him.

"Are you crazy? If my father catches us together we're both dead." Hinata said, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"We're adults, they can't tell us what to do. Now let's get you home." Sasuke said, Hinata followed him with her jaw hanging open, was he really willing to take the risk of getting caught with her? He probably didn't even consider her a friend... Right?

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been active for you guys! But I was having issues with this chapter, plus I have some health issues with my kidneys and I've been so tired that writing just hasn't been my cup of tea. Thankfully I was able to get this finished. I hope you guys like it, if not I'll rewrite it. Chapter nine is going to be ALL about their friendship. Just because I feel like there wasn't enough in depth about their friendship in this chappy. So yeah, again I apologize for the wait. Make sure to check out my Tumblr and Facebook pages, I usually post update thingys there. It's also easier for me to take suggestions. Also, Hinata's "suitor" will be in the next chapter as well! Thanks for being amazing and following this story even though I've been all over the place with it. ._.; - HQ **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__**I've been meaning to update this... **__**but I lost someone close to me in a car **__**accident and I've been really hesitant to write, whenever I sat down to write I'd just think about him and it'd get all emotional from there. I know he'd want me to pursue this though **__**because I was so excited to finally be writing it**__**, so sorry for the delay guys. **__**Also, there's going to be a huge A/N at the end of this. Please read it. **___ - _**HQ **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Hinata stepped into the elevator at her father's business, she hummed quietly to herself seeing as how she was the only one in the elevator at the time. She watched the numbers stick higher and higher, her father's office was on the tenth floor. Her stomach lurched slightly when the elevator stopped. It dinged before the steel doors slid open, she stepped out into a large lobby that was empty aside from the young receptionist that was silently reading a book. The lobby was large with tan carpets, a few paintings that Hinata did proudly hanging on the wall, large high back chairs were placed neatly around small round oak coffee tables, classical music played calmly through speakers mounted on the wall.

;

Hinata exited the elevator, she caught sight of herself in one of the small mirrors hanging on the wall, she was wearing a dark blue dress that touched just above the knee, wool tights and a pair of matching black wedge heels, her long dark hair was pulled into a bun with her bangs framing her face. She chewed her lip nervously, the receptionist looked up at her, gave her a small smile before looking back down. Hinata was on her way home from class when she decided that she'd stop in and see her father, make sure he's behaving. She walked up to the desk, the receptionist looked up with large hazel eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Hyuga." The receptionist said sweetly, her name was Umi and she knee Hinata and Neji by heart.

"Hello Umi, is my father in?" Hinata asked, Umi marked her page and set the book aside, she typed a few things into the computer and frowned.

"No unfortunately, though he did leave a note just in case he wasn't back yet." Umi said, Hinata frowned slightly before smiling sweetly again.

"Do you mind if I wait in his office?" Hinata asked, Umi nodded and handed her a key to the office. Hiashi was paranoid about leaving his office unlocked and Umi had to endure a two month long back ground check just to trust her with the key. Hinata took it and thanked the girl before walking down the hall and entering the office.

The room was large, it had tan carpets with gray walls and white woodwork, there was a large dark oak desk by the far wall, her father's high back leather desk chair was empty, two high back chairs sat facing the desk and a large painting of Hiashi and his late wife was mounted on the wall behind him. Hinata set her purse down on one of the long oak end tables. She walked around the large fairly empty room, she was looking at the photo of her parents when she noticed a desk drawer was open. Curiosity got the best of her, she walked over and carefully sat down. She knew that if her father or one of his nosy assistants caught her she'd be dead.

A folder marked '_Uchiha' _was pulled up higher than the rest, Hinata bit her lip as she carefully pulled it out. Making sure to make note of where it was, she opened it carefully, she winced slightly when she bit too hard on her lip. The first thing Hinata spotted was large letting on the front that read '**BLACK MAIL**' Hinata's breath caught in her throat. She turned the page with shaky fingers, the first thing she discovered was a profile page of Itachi Uchiha, it had his complete criminal record (really nothing that interested Hinata), the next page was a copied version of the Uchiha estate information. Hinata bit her lip. Was her father trying to black mail the Uchiha? She wanted to say he wasn't that he wasn't, but the proof was in her hands. She leaned back in the chair and let out a disappointed sigh. She couldn't let her father do this, could she?

Hinata never meddled in her father's business, especially anything related to work. But she couldn't let him do this to Sasuke's family, especially over a petty argument. Her heart dropped when she heard voices coming down the hall, she quickly closed the folder, she bit her lip as she bravely closed the drawer and quickly shoved the folder in her purse. Would her father even notice it was missing? Probably not right away, he seemed to be busy with a new project he was working on. She sat down quickly in the high back chair in front of her father's desk just as the door opened. She let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Hinata!" Hiashi said happily as he walked around his desk, he had a cigar in one hand and his brief case in the other. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I thought I'd stop in and s-say hi?" Hinata said nervously, would he get suspicious? The office door opened and two more people stepped into the room. Neji, he was with another guy that had white hair and purple eyes. She gave her father a questioning glance.

"Hinata, I'd like you to meet our newest business partner." Hiashi said, Hinata glanced at the man. He seemed so familiar, how though? She would have recognized him if she knew him well. Perhaps maybe in passing?

"Suigetsu Hozuki." Hiashi finished with a smirk, Hinata gave the guy a sideways glance, he was eyeing her badly.

"Hello." She said.

"Hiashi wasn't kidding when he said you were gorgeous." Suigetsu said sweetly, too sweetly. Neji made a brief face of disgust, Hinata gave a small fake smile. Suigetsu kissed her hand before taking a seat. Hinata glanced at her father who watched this seen with interest.

Hiashi leaned back in his chair and the men started discussing business and joking. Hinata politely excused herself, she exited the office and pulled out her phone. There was a person she needed to talk to. She hit 'call'.

She wasn't going to allow this.

Sasuke was beating his brains out trying to think of an idea for his story, he closed his laptop in frustration. He stood up away from his desk, he was about to leave his room when something caught his eye. It was his year book, he walked over to it. How did it get off the shelf? Sasuke wasn't quite sure, he opened it and grimaced at the first page. It was the football team, Sasuke never played football. It had crossed his mind when he was in school but he didn't have the build for it, he did play soccer though. The soccer team was the next photo on the next page.

Before he knew it he was sitting Indian style with the book in his lap, casually flipping through the pages. He really didn't care of anything he's seen so far, he found Hinata's senior picture and stopped. He hadn't talked to her since their last meeting on the balcony, she was avoiding him and it was bothering him, why? He shouldn't care, she wasn't his girlfriend or anything. He tossed the book aside and laid back on his bed, he rubbed his eyes. Why was this all becoming so tiring? Was it safe to say that he kind of missed the Hyuga girl? They had seemed so _okay_when he dropped her off at home but he hadn't heard from her since...

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, he really liked kissing her, he grumbled at himself for finally admitting it. She had extremely soft lips, they were tempting. Whenever he kissed her it was like everything bad in life melted away into a world of color that he had never experienced before. It left him feeling extremely relaxed and left him wanting more of her. Sasuke shook his head, had he really thought that about the Hyuga? Feeling frustrated he stood up and put his shoes on, he was going for a walk. It was chilly outside, he slid on his jacket before exiting the large house, the sky was starting to cloud up with dark gray angry looking clouds, rain drops sprinkled the ground. Rain or not, Sasuke needed fresh air.

He walked downtown of Konoha for a while, there were people walking down the street casually with umbrellas to fend off the threatening rain drops, he pulled his hood up to avoid being seen by any fan girls that may be lurking in some of the small cafes that were casually tucked between major retail stores and restaurants. Sasuke stopped outside of a small tea shop, he hated tea but he knew that if he kept walking that the threatening clouds would finally release angry water droplets. He stepped inside the small cafe, it was simple. Wooden floors, small round wooden tables covered with red checkered table cloths, each table had a flower vase planted neatly in the middle, white daisies happily stood in the clear vases.

White curtains hung around the large bay windows, a few people sat at the tables talking amongst themselves, one of the people eating glanced his way before going back to her tea and conversation. Sasuke looked around awkwardly, why had he ducked inside this place in the first place? He walked to one of the tables closest to the large bay window, he sat down and leaned back in the small wooden chair, he ordered a coffee and glanced out the window. What he saw made his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, the Hyuga girl was walking down the side walk on the opposite side, a magazine of the sorts held over her head to fend off the falling rain, she looked troubled. Sasuke didn't even recall that he had gotten up or the fact that he had left the shop and approached her.

She looked up at him in surprise, her beautiful pale eyes widening when she looked up at his face.

"S-Sauke." She stammered nervously, she had brought the magazine down in front of her chest, it kind of looked like a shield the way she was holding it. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Hinata." He replied, she nervously looked around. The street and sidewalk on the opposite side was empty, the only sound was the sound of rain pelting off the road. Their eyes met and Hinata's cheeks instantly burned as she felt him reading her expression.

"H-hi." She said quietly looking away, she didn't know what to say to him. Sasuke studied her face.

"Join me for tea." He simply muttered before turning to walk away, Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. She really couldn't get out of this if she tried, could she? She solemnly followed him into the resturaunt, the remaining people gave them strange looks before going back to their conversations. Hinata shivered at the cool air that greeted her. She sat down at the table across from him, she bit her lip nervously as Sasuke ordered her a warm tea, she felt his eyes on her as she looked out the window.

"So," Sasuke started, she looked at him nervously twiddling her fingers, it was a habit that he had known she had but it was also driving him insane at the current moment. She was chewing on her lip, he couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the girl's actions, it was really sexy to him for some reason. He shook his head remembering why he wanted to talk to her in the first place.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke asked bluntly, she stared at him for a moment with wide pale eyes before looking away biting her lip some more.

"I-I'm n-not." She stuttered quietly, he studied her expression.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?" Sasuke said after a few moments of silence.

Hinata was taking a sip of her tea and almost choked on it, he smirked at her.

"You haven't bothered seeing me or contacting me since the balcony incident." Sasuke said, Hinata's face turned red again. Sasuke was starting to wonder if she wasn't going to pass out or something from her face changing so many shades of red.

"I-I've b-been busy." Hinata said, which wasn't a total lie. Her professor at school at decided that he wanted everyone in the class to find a partner and do a group project, she was in charge of picking a popular place in Konoha and painting it while her partner did research on said place and wrote a paper using both their ideas of the place. (A/N: I actually had to do this in school, it's really fun to do, sounds lame but I promise it's not.)

Sasuke simply stared at her, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She was freezing, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Her dress felt tight and inappropriate in every aspect because of the damn rainfall, it didn't help that Sasuke was literally staring into her soul.

"Cold?" He finally said with a smirk, she glanced at him for a moment before following his gaze down to her chest, her face broke out in the darkest red Sasuke had seen so far. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest immediately feeling like she wanted to melt into the floor. Sasuke chuckled at her.

"S-shut u-up." Hinata said defensively feeling violated on terms she couldn't imagine.

"Why don't we talk about us." Sasuke said leaning forward.

_'Talk about us...?' _Hinata thought, then it dawned on her and she turned red again.

_**A/N: Again I severely apologize for the delay on this chapter, I know it took a turn from what I originally wanted but the original idea just sounded iffy, I introduced the suitor! Yep, Suigetsu, one of my readers had suggested him and for some reason I was like "I like that idea." I want to thank my faithful friend TwilightShepherd or JinxyLostInSpace, not sure if she changed her s/n or not, since she helped write the first half of this story. And as for those who read "Insanity" and are waiting on the sequel there is a official hiatus on that story, I want to get "The Balcony" finished before trying to start another story. I have a few one-shots that I'll be posting between writing chapters for this story. It was great to finally sit down and write it, I hope you guys like it. Please don't hold back any criticism, if you have any ideas I'd LOVE to hear them! Thanks for reading, please review! - HQ **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: In reply to the random person that messaged me and asked if I have an accent, I do and I don't at the same time, my family is full on Italian / Russian and at family gatherings they all start fighting in different languages. Sometimes when I talk really fast my accents tend to catch up with me, other than that I speak plain English with little to no traces of my heritage anywhere. But hey! Thanks for the question dearie, it was fun answering it. :) **_

_**Onward with the story! I decided to throw in an OC from another story that I'm working on, and to answer a random review someone asked about the age group and whatnot, I decided to stick with their early twenties and as far as the whole "them living with their parents" thing, I'm actually working up to something major that is coming up soon. So just bear with me, okay? Thanks for reading lovelies. - HQ**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

Hinata's heart felt like it was going to explode, she leaned against the bathroom door and tried catching her breath. She closed her eyes and slid down the cold wood, she covered her face with her hands and let out a panicky sigh. She sat like that for a moments trying to breathe, she took a few gasps of air before letting her hands fall to her side. She chewed on her lip. She opened her eyes and tried replaying the scene inside her head. She had ran into the bathroom when Sasuke said that they "needed to talk about them." Hinata groaned, she probably looked like a giant fool running to the bathroom.

A million thoughts were spinning through her head, why was Sasuke prompting to talk to her about them? They weren't an item, Hinata rubbed her temples. She couldn't get those dark onyx eyes out of her mind, they were staring into her soul and it was driving her insane! She stood up and made her way to the mirror, she looked at her reflection and grimaced. Why was Sasuke interested in a girl like her anyway? She wasn't like any of the other girls that she had known of him dating in high school. She turned the water on testing the temperature, she bit her lip. She never _knew _Sasuke. She had known who he was and they occasionally glimpsed at each other in the halls, but never were they "friends" or even "acquaintances."

"Kami, help me." Hinata muttered as she splashed water on her face gently, she turned the tap off and dried her face. She bit her lip, her father would lose his ungodly mind if he even found out that she was associating with Sasuke Uchiha. She closed her eyes and his face was the first thing that came to her mind. She shook her head and grabbed her purse. She took a deep breath and opened the door, she calmed herself before leaving the bathroom. She started making her way to the table they were seated at, she stopped when she noticed the table was empty. She bit her lip as guilt washed over her, her face grew hot as she felt like crying. Okay, so he had gotten impatient waiting on her, why was it affecting her so badly? She placed the tips of her index fingers on her temples and bit back the tears.

"Hinata Hyuga?" A voice said behind her, she turned to see the guy from her father's office. He was standing there, he gave her a smile. She stared at him for a moment. Had his teeth always been so pointy? She sniffed to prevent the tears from falling. She really didn't feel like talking to this guy.

"Y-yeah." She said quietly she glanced over at the empty table where Sasuke had been seated, she looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"What a pleasant surprise." Suigetsu replied calmly with the same expression. Hinata swallowed and bit her lip.

Sasuke glared at the man next to him while rubbing his arm. He had simply been waiting on Hinata when he was jerked out of his chair and into the back of an Uchiha family limo.

"What the hell, Itachi?!" Sasuke hissed, his older brother glared at him from where he sat across from him. The older man simply glanced at Sasuke.

"Do you not understand the fire you're playing with?" Itachi said coldly, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So because two grown men had a pissing contest that means I can't enjoy tea with a beautiful girl?" Sasuke said, he froze when he realized that he had called Hinata "beautiful." Itachi either didn't hear or was simply disregarding it.

"Why are so concerned with associating with the Hyuga girl anyway? Besides, you don't even drink tea." Itachi said, Sasuke dismissed the last part of it.

"Can I not be friends with her? I don't see how the two of us being friends will lead to any fucking company downfall." Sasuke said bitterly, Itachi scoffed at the language his younger brother was using. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the window. Itachi watched him for a long while as the limo made it's way to the Uchiha complex, why in the world was his brother so concerned about the Hyuga girl? It's not like she had much to offer besides a pretty face and a nice rack.

"Stop thinking about her like that." Sasuke snapped from where he sat, Itachi's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Perhaps, instead of yelling at me you should be thankful that I found you and not Father." Itachi snapped back, Sasuke opened one eye and glared at his brother.

"Yeah, well perhaps if the old man _had _caught, he wouldn't be sitting there thinking about her chest." Sasuke said sharply as he closed his eye and smirked. Itachi simply hn'd a reply, looking away ignoring the faint blush that was spreading across his neck. Apparently he had been more obvious than he thought.

Sasuke felt like trying the handle on the door, but he knew that knowing Itachi, the child lock was probably on. Damn kids, seriously. Sasuke wanted to meet one kid that opened a car door and thought it was going to be a _grand _idea.

He rubbed his forehead frustratedly, he was growing irritated with the whole ordeal with his father and Hiashi Hyuga, he tried to prevent his mind from wandering to how Hinata was handling the whole disappearing act but he was sure that she was probably either really upset or pissed. He wouldn't blame her either way, he was pissed and upset about it.

After the limo stopped, both men exited. Sasuke ignored his brother and walked inside and up to his room, he closed the door and sat on his bed. He laid on his bed, should he try texting her? She probably wouldn't answer, he closed his eyes.

"Well... thanks for the t-tea..." Hinata said shyly, she stood up from her seat, Suigetsu stood with her.

"Anytime, Ms. Hyuga." He said flashing her a smile, Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"L-listen." She said, Suigetsu watched her as he pull his suit jacket on, he nodded for her to continue.

"M-my name is H-Hinata, p-please address me by my n-name." She said calmy, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well of course, my apologies." Suigetsu said, Hinata stared at him for a moment before stepping outside, the warm autumn sun was peaking through the gray skies, it had stopped raining, Hinata was thankful for that, hopefully the weather would hold off long enough for her to make it back to the Hyuga compound which was on the other side of Konoha. Hinata couldn't help the feeling in her gut about this Suigetsu guy, he seemed oddly suspicious to her. Where had he come from? Who was he? What did he want from her father's company? He was studying her for a moment.

"Would you like a ride?" He suggested, Hinata shot him a glance. She didn't know this man well enough to get inside of a car with him, she shook her head.

"N-no thank y-you." Hinata said, he gave her a strange look before nodding.

"If you insist Ms. Hy-... Hinata." He gave her a smile and approached his silver car parked along the street.

She watched him as he got into the car and gave her a sideways glance, another one of those weird smiles and drove off. She watched after him for a few moments and then turned and started walking toward the Hyuga estate, she was curious as to why Sasuke had left... She bit her bottom lip, she hadn't meant to be in the bathroom that long. She felt tears well up in her eyes, she hugged her torso as she walked, hoping the faster she walked the faster she could get away from it all. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"Trust me, if I know one thing about businessmen with daughters, you just warm up to their baby girls and you'll have their daddies by the balls." Suigetsu said into his cellphone, he was currently driving, storm clouds were promising to let loose one hell of a rain storm.

"Yeah, well I'd have him in the palm of my hand but his daughter isn't taking to me like we planned..." Suigetsu muttered, he had to admit she wasn't like most girls. She was distant from him and he was planning on changing that. If he could just get Hinata to fall for him, he'd be exactly where the person on the phone would want him to be.

"I just had tea with her," Suigetsu muttered. "We didn't discuss anything business related, she talked about school and kittens." Suigetsu parked the car in front of the large complex.

"Don't worry sir, I'm here." Suigetsu said, he hung up the phone and got out. He locked the car behind him and turned to look at the large house, the family's name hung on the large gate.

He grinned as he read it.

"_Uchiha._" He muttered and walked up the path.

_**I know this is a short chapter and I apologize for that but my ten month old hasn't been feeling good and I wrote this while he was getting some rest. I know, I know. You guys are probably thinking "Dear god, HarleighQuinn. What the literal fack are you attempting with this story!?" And I'm just over here like "(#._.#)" So yeahhh. Also, if anyone has any questions they want to ask feel free to ask. I actually enjoyed answering the question (previously stated at the beginning of the story.) So I hope you guys enjoy! I promise, chappy 11 is going to be really really really long and it'll be worth the wait for it. Thanks again for reading, love you guys. Okay? - HQ **_


End file.
